I know you love me
by black shadow
Summary: This is a koumi or mishiro if you want. In this fic i make some tinks you actually see in the life


I'm here again whit another fic mayor Mishiro a bit of Sorato and minor hints of Michi and Jyoumi but this fics have a big couple trouble so read it I hope you like it. I don't own digimon   
  
  
I know you love me   
  
It had been a year since the new digidestiners destroyed Malomiotismon and now everything was normal and there were not new enemy to fight but the digidestiner have more problems to resolve.   
  
In the free time at school all the students came out of the classroom excluding Izzy, Matt, Jyou and Tai -I can't do that it's not like me- a worried Izzy said to their friends next to him. He had always love a girl in his college but when he get the courage to tell her he was rejected by her. Mimi Tashikawa was one of the most popular, pretty, the most attractive for the boys and he was the most hard girl to take but she has a pure heart and she was fine whit all the boys including Izzy -Come on man look at you you're pathetic- Tai ex leader of the digidestiners said to his friend -Yes Izzy nobody can whit her- Jyou the older digidestiner agreed -Shut up you 2 don't you know that izzy make his best- An angry Matt yelped at the to teenagers -Forget it Matt they have the reason I'm pathetic, how could I though I have a chance whit her- Izzy completed whit a low sigh -Hey Izzy don't make these 2 make you fell worse I know they can't do it better- Matt was trying to help Izzy but he didn't know he was making it worst -Sorry but I know Mimi, and I have a big crush on her and I know I will make it better than Izzy so I will try- Jyou the oldest admitted at his friends and then Tai continued -We know it Jyou but you can't beat me nobody can I have a crush on Mimi to so I will take her- Then the 2 teenagers left the room.   
  
-Matt do you have a crush on someone?- Izzy asked to his best friend Matt (Don't ask I will update a fic later of Izzy and Matt friendship) -Of course yes Izz but I know I can't whit her- then Izzy turn to see his friend -What? But you can have all the girls you want- -Yes but not this girl I know she hate me and she loves Tai- -Can you tell me how is she?- -Yes it's Sora- -But why she hate you?- -Well I don't know but I guess I make something wrong-   
-Oh I see, but you want her?- -Of course yes I love her but I know she will never want to be whit me- -Matt don't worry she will want you only have to give her time- -I will think on it... Well Izz I have to go bye-   
  
-I will go first Jyou- -No Tai I will go- The 2 teenagers were debating about how was going to try first because more than they like Mimi both of them wanted to let the other in pain of fail -Ok Jyou let the luck decide- -Ok- then Tai threw a coin and then he said face but it was cross -Sorry Tai I think I won see you later- then he went of to talk whit Mimi   
  
Mimi was talking whit her friends when Jyou interrupted her -Ah Mimi can I talk to you?- -Yes Jyou what do you need?- -In private- -Oh ok- they walk into a classroom that was empty by the free time -Well Jyou what do you want?- -Well I was thinking in... can you... do you want...?- -Do I want what Jyou?- -To come whit me to take dinner I can take you to a restaurant, what do you think?- -Is that a date?- -Well yes- -I will go but only as a friend not a girlfriend kay- -Ok when I pass for you?- -At 7:00, but is only for a diner?- -Yes is only for that- -Ok you know? I don't have a boy so I can give you a chance but you said that it was just a diner so I think you don't want me- -Wait take it like a date of prove can you- -Ok but don't be a bad date please- -I will not I promise you-   
  
Know this is Mimi point of view of the situation:   
  
It was class time I sat to a side of Izzy like always I turned to see him but I was responded by a cold look of him he was still sad at what happened this morning and I was devastate about what I have done   
  
***FLASH BACK***   
It was the first day I arrived early to the school. The school was empty well that was what I thought I entered to the class room and I saw Izzy writing something in the blackboard I didn't saw it because he erased it at the time he saw me I saw that he was blushing -Hi Izzy what are you doing?- -Ah I was only cleaning the room- by the look of his face I knew it wasn't true so I ask -What's wrong whit you Izzy?- -Well I think I'm surprise to see you here to early- -Well I don't want another report- -Mimi... I want you to know that I... I... I love you and I want you to be whit me- -Oh Izzy that is cute really nobody had tell that as true as you said it you're very cute really but I don't fell the same way I'm very sorry please forgive me I want you like my friend no more no less sorry- -It's ok Mimi I will be ok I just wanted you to know don't worry- I could see that his eyes were cold but I thought that he will be all right but I was wrong.   
***END OF FLASH BACK***   
  
-Miss Tashikawa wake up this is not you're house to take a nap- My professor woke me up and I notice that Izzy was not in his place -Professor were is Izzy?- -He is out of the class for this day- I was surprised by that Izzy out of a class that wasn't normal -Professor I need to make a phone call can I go?- -Yes miss Tashikawa just don't sleep at the phone please- I know I lied at the professor but I was worried about Izzy he's not like this. I found him at the fountain he was like crying and I sat a side of him -Izzy are you all right?- -Yes Mimi there is nothing wrong- -Izzy I know you, you can't lie to me- -I know it's just that I don't want you to fell sorry about me- -It's ok Izzy I'm still you're friend you can count whit me- -I know but I need time to restore myself- -You will be ok?- -Yes I will don't worry- then I let him at the fountain but some think was disturbing me but I didn't know what it was esactly   
  
At 7:00 o'clock Jyou arrived at my house for the date of prove I promised him he take me to the pizzas everything was normal but I saw something that wasn't I saw Izzy working there I didn't ask I just said hi to him he responded whit a big smile that make me felt like I was melting then Jyou took me to reality -So what do you want Mimi- -I don't care to much of it please take what you want- then Izzy clean us a table and he put some flowers and a candle I didn't know what was he doing, then I saw Jyou giving him 5 dollars for down the table -Mimi are you all right I mean is this ok?- -Yes it is- -Ok Izzy¡ bring the France bread please- Izzy brought some bread and the pizza at the time we finished Jyou said -Mimi I want you to know that I love you, Do you want to e my girl?- I was about to said yes because I secretly have a crush on him since the incident in the digiworld when me and Jyou were alone at the forest but then I saw Izzy and I stared to blush I think I still love him. At the moment I didn't know what to say but then I responded -No sorry Jyou but the answer in no I pass a good time whit you I'm sorry- then I let him I was sorry about him but something kipped me to say yes I decided to take a nap so It would help me and I would think on it tomorrow so I get to my house and then I get to sleep   
  
The next morning my mom woke me up -Mimi honey wake up you have a phone call- -Mom is Saturday let me sleep a bit more- I said whit my pillow in top of my head -Mimi someone want a date whit you- -What?! a date whit how?- -Well I don't know how he was but... - could it be Izzy? -Pass me the phone- -Ok take it easy- I take the phone but I didn't heard Izzy's voice instead I heard... -Tai! What's up?- -Oh hi Mimi you know we have a game today?- -Yes I know, why?- -I was thinking... do you want to go?- -Why not?- -Well then we can go for some hamburgers- -Yes I will go- -I will pass for you in 20 minutes kay?- -Ok- then I turned off the phone. What a good luck now I have a date whit Tai but I only want to be whit Izzy oh what in the world make mi said no to him what?   
  
After 20 minutes Tai take me to the soccer game we saw Matt and Sora they were holding hands that wasn't normal -Sora? Matt? Excuse me but when you 2 make a couple?- -Well it's a long history but I will inform you after the game- Sora said at the same time she was blushing we sat down and we saw the game but I was interested in something more than that It was Izzy he came from the game I don't know why but Matt was very happy to see him -Hey man tanks a lot my friend- -Ah don't worry Matt you're my friend- -Yes but you're the best I can't believe this tanks izz what can I do for you- -Nothing Matt if you're ok me too-   
  
After the game I asked Tai -Tai can we eat later? I want to talk whit Sora it will not be for to long- -It's ok Mimi I will wait- -Sora can we talk now?- -Yes but Matt I want to talk whit her in private- -Ok I will go to eat whit Izzy, I will be whit you in a half of hour, come on Izz- -Coming- Tai went whit the team to a practice and Matt and Izzy went to eat since me and Sora talk about -How it happened? I thought you hated Matt -Jaja well I will tell you-   
  
***SORA'S FLASH BACK***   
I was mad at Matt because he was reading my diary you know the diary that I lost the same day I slapped Matt for that -This is mine stupid how you dare to read it?- -Sora I was not reading you're diary I just found it and...- -I don't want a excuse I know it is a lie- -No sora you don't understand- Then I slapped him again and I ran off I was to upset why he did that? Why him? I thought I loved him but I was wrong   
  
That night I walked the park and I sat down in a bench I was still hurt about what happened I could not believe it I stared to cry I could not resist any longer then a young man handed me a paper towel it was Izzy -Sora why are you crying?- -I... I saw Matt reading my diary at the school I can't believe he did that- -Oh the incident whit the diary, Sora stop crying please I know it hurt you but I know he will never hurt you- -You're only saying that because Matt send you whit me- -No Sora, Matt didn't do that- -And then why you're saying that- -Because he found you're diary he didn't read it he was just looking for the name of the owner- -How did you know it?- -Because I was whit him, I said to him to look for the name since I look for someone that could lost it- -That's not true- -Sora will I lie to you? Trust me he is still hurt about what happened- -Is that... true? -Yes Sora it is if you not believe me you can see him there- he said pointing at the other side of the lake I could see Matt crying -He came whit me I tried to comfort him but he just can't take it, at the school he was normal but at the end of the last class he came to me crying he said to me everything and we ended here- -I...I didn't knew that- -I think you have to talk whit him the reason he is crying is not because of the diary is because he love you and you don't want to talk whit him any more- I was surprised by the last comment but what if it was true so I walk to the other side of the lake   
  
When I arrived there Matt turned to see me he was crying he just stand up to leave me there but I stopped him -Matt wait I want to talk whit you- -And why is that for you don't want me close to you!- -Matt I'm sorry about what happened this morning Izzy told me everything please forgive me- -No Sora you don't have to apologize It was all my fault- -No you don't understand Matt I love you too- -What do you... Mm- He was trying to said something but I gave him a kiss on the lips -Matt I'm sorry I want you to be whit me please can you?- -Yes Sora I can and I love you- then it was his turn to kiss me   
***END OF SORA'S FLASH BACK***   
  
-And that is all the history- -Oh Sora that's so cute you're so lucky- -You to Mimi, Tai and you make a great couple- I stared blushing at that comment but it was because of Izzy I don't want someone that is not Izzy -Sora I don't love Tai- -What?! but you're whit him- -But I love Izzy not Tai I'm only whit Tai because I didn't know how to tell him no- -Oh I think I get the point, what are you going to do?- -I don't know...- -You don't have to do nothing- The voice of Tai came behind me -Tai oh I... I- -Don't worry Mimi I will not force you to love me I just want you to be happy I don't care if you're not whit me why don't you tell Izzy how you feel?- -Are you sure Tai?- -Yes Mimi go look for him- -Tanks-   
  
I arrived at the pizzas and I saw him talking whit Matt, Izzy wasn't in good mood -Come on Izz you can make it Mimi is just scared- at the moment I heard my name I stay behind a tree -I don't know Matt she don't want to be whit me- -You heard very strange saying that, If you want her just try it I know I didn't make that but I know it will work whit you trust me, Mimi is a good girl you only have to say that to her- -Like you make whit Sora?- -Hey-   
I guess he's still hurt about the reject. how can I tell him that I love him if I said I didn't once?   
  
At that night I was in my bead still thinking about Izzy when my mom opened the door -Mimi are you awake? Izzy is here- -What? oh my god this can't be true- I got out to see Izzy at the door -Hi Mimi- -Hi Izz- -Izz? Only Matt say me like that- -Oh I don't say anything, what are you doing here?- -Well Mimi I know I don't have a chance whit you but I just wanted to have a simple date whit you if you wanted so- -Yes! I mean why not?- -jaja When do you want it to be- -Now! Well if you want- I have to call myself -It will be ok- -Oh can you wait till I get ready- -Yes I guess- -Sit over there I will be ready in 20 minutes kay- -Kay- -Please don't go- -I will not- This is perfect I will go on a date whit Izzy but I have to get ready for it   
  
This part is not Mimi's point of view   
-So you're Izzy- -Ah mister Tashikawa?- -Yes that's me- Mimi's father sat in front of Izzy -What are you're plans whit my daughter- -Ah well nothing especial- -Please I don't want you to be scared you can talk whit me whit no problem- -Well actually I was hoping to take her to a restaurant- Do you like Mimi?- -Well you have a great daughter man she is so beautiful- -Jajaja do you want her?- -What? Sorry but I think you're confuse about this- -Don't worry if you want her you can take her you look like a good boy- -Really- Mimi's father didn't say a word he only move his head -I'm ready Izzy- Mimi came out of her room -Wow! Mimi you look prodi... Beautiful- -Thaks, Mom dad were going- -Take care of her Izzy-   
  
Mimi's point of view again   
  
He walk me by the hand to the place we were going to eat I was surprised because it wasn't the pizzas or the hamburger instead it was a fancy restaurant -Izzy isn't this place very expensive- -But that not have many importance Mimi don't worry- after we eat Izzy take me to the cinemas he let me choice the movie -I guess we can see that- -Are you sure it is a horror movie?- -Well I have never seen one- Izzy bough us some candies and sodas at first the movie was good but then it turned scared -Aaaaaaaaaaah- I yelled at the same time I hugged Izzy for a moment I fell comfortable in his arms but then at turn at the screen I scared more, At the end of the movie I was still hugging him -Mimi the movie ended 5 minutes ago you can stop hugging me- -Sorry Izzy I think the horror movie wasn't a good idea- he only smile at my comment but I couldn't stop blushing -Come on I'll take you home- -No Izzy why don't we walk for a while?- -Ok do you want to go to the park?- -Why not?-   
  
At the park we sat down at a bench It was comfortable just been whit him -Izzy I... want you to know something- -What it is Mimi- -That I love you I don't know how I could said no to you- -Are you sure Mimi? Then why were you dating Jyou and Tai?- -Because I fell bad for them- -Why didn't you say me that sooner?- -Because I was thinking that you didn't deserve me cause I thought you'll be more happy whit another genius like you and that I couldn't make you happy- -Mimi that's not true you're the only person in my life- -Really?- -Yes I don't want someone like me, I love you because you are pure, and you are sincere and you are the best girl a man will love to have- -Oh Izzy that's so cute- Then I kissed him in the lips and he return the kiss, I was happy because he didn't love me for be beautiful he loved me for be me -Mimi do you want to be my girlfriend?- then I kissed him again -What do you thing silly boy-   
  
The next morning Izzy and me entered to the school holding hands everybody seen us then we heard Matt -Way to go Izz- and then Sora -Congratulations Mimi- after her it was Jyou -Good luck Izzy- and finally Tai -I hope you will be Happy Mimi- Then I answer to him -Happy this is perfect- then I kissed Izzy again for the surprise of everyone -Mimi you don't have to make it public- -Think of this Kou-chan "the most hard girl Mimi Tashikawa whit Izzy Koushiro Izzumi" -Kay... wait a second Kou-chan- I kissed him again -Live whit it now I'm going to tell you like that-   
  
The End   
  
Finally I finished I hope I make a good work I will continue working for all the Mishiro and Sorato fans maybe I could make a Jyoumi or something more 


End file.
